Chiroptera
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She found it odd that whatever entity decided she deserved rebirth, put her in the DC universe - especially since she was more of a Marvel fan. Meta!SI-OC/Jason Todd.
1. Theory of Everything

Okay so here's a concept to ponder: the life cycle of an average human.

Everybody knew how people were born so she was gonna skip that part - now what _wasn't_ common knowledge was that after infancy, the toddler years, adulthood and finally death; some people got the chance to be born again.

And yes, she was talking about the big R.

Reincarnation. Rebirth. _Renewal_.

So food for thought: what does one do when after reaching the end of their days only to wake up as a baby?

And not only does that person open their eyes to a new life, but they also end up something other than _just_ human? Oh and let's not forget in addition to being a non-homosapien, they end up somewhere _else._ And she wasn't talking about just _any_ ol'place but to a world where the Superheros and Supervillains were a real fucking thing? And hear her out because she _knew_ it sounded crazy, she _definitely_ fucking knew but nevertheless - _what if_?

And so she'll ask again: what in the _hell_ does one do when faced with all of that bullshit?

 _\- Dark lashes fluttered as electric eyes flitted from the sparks emitting from her fingertips to the sight of a flying man on the tv battling something straight out of a horror film and she clenched her glowing hands into fists. -_

They _survive._

 _By any means necessary._

* * *

 **New Batman story. I love it already. My character is named Freddy and she's a Meta. The intro is short but it's just an intro.**


	2. Card Tower

**I deleted chapter 3 bc Im gonna actually write out how Freddy and Jason become friends instead of condensing it.**

* * *

Staring into the brown eyes of the social worker crouched down in front of her, Freddy glanced down at the pale hand wrapped around her smaller brown one and she resisted the urge to start sparking so he'd let her go.

Clenching her teeth in anger even as she realized that it wasn't this man's fault any of this was happening - he just wanted to help her after all - Freddy smothered the need to zap the only innocent person in this situation and instead turned her acidic gaze towards the piece of shit standing near the door.

Her "new" father this time around was giving her up for adoption, literally two - fucking _two_ \- weeks after the death of her "new" mother. But as if the situation wasn't already sick enough, he elected to keep the baby that was born _after_ her.

Probably because her little sister was normal as they came.

 _Until her freaky Metahuman ass._

Bitterly she wondered if he would have wanted Freddy too if she had inherited more than just her red hair from him. Perhaps if she had been born with his pale skin instead of the deep smooth brown of his late wife, he wouldn't be so keen on getting rid of her.

But instead she looked just like her mother - and her sister didn't.

Quickly she snatched her hands away from the man in front of her and stuffed them under her legs, channeling the electricity in her limbs into her own body almost like a circuit. And with a sigh of relief, she let herself relax - _minutely_.

"Sorry," She muttered as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I just don't like being touched."

Silently the man - who was named Mr. Fitz - nodded and moved to go talk to her father and Freddy wished that asshole would just _leave_ already. He already did what he came here to do so why fucking linger unless he was trying to rub it in? She didn't want anything to do with him or her sister and she knew the sentiment was at least returned by half of the equation. Freddy knew he only wanted another child to replace her because, in his eyes, her abilities made her a dud and frankly, she wished him the best of luck with the kid. He never liked her from the get-go anyway and so the only one in the family she had been remotely close to had been her mother.

Who was now dead.

At least the asshole had enough respect to keep the news of her mutation to himself - but he was more so doing it out of guilt than genuinely misplaced affection. Huffing to herself as she sparked out, the young girl saw her red hair frizz from the corner of her eye and she quickly took off the scrunchie on her wrist and pulled the mass back into a ponytail.

She really hated this man, she surmised as she let her hands drop back down to her sides because he wasn't _just_ foisting her off onto someone else - he had traveled across state lines to drop her off in _Gotham_.

 _Motherfucking Gotham._

And yes, she meant _that_ one - home of the big Bat himself.

 _It was almost as if he wanted her to die_ , she thought darkly, _but then again - maybe he did._

That or he wanted her so deep in the system that she would never find her way out - or never be able to find _him_.

Ha.

As if she'd ever fucking want to.

Clenching her hands into fists underneath her thighs, Freddy looked down and watched the metal of her shoe laces spark and she frowned. Gotham was _not_ kind to Metahumans. They either ended up as criminals or they ended up dead and if Freddy was forced to pick between the two options then fuck it - she'd pull a Red X or a Catwoman. She hadn't died just to do so _again_ in her second life and if she had to use her powers unjustly then it would suck ass for whoever was on the receiving end of her little gift.

Although she was getting a bit ahead of herself. She was going to shoot for the straight and narrow first, keep her head down and try to get the hell out of Gotham - or at the very least learn to coexist with living in this shit hole. But if at the end of the day she found herself on the opposite end of the law then, _oh_ _well_. It was better than living in poverty, sickness, or being in a coffin - besides she had done illegal shit before in order to get by and she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

But this time if she had to get her hands dirty, she was going to be a high-end criminal. There would be none of that petty street rat shit for her again - she had enough of _that_ in her past life.

Sighing to herself as the social worker came back over, Freddy looked up when she heard two sets of footsteps and resisted the urge to sneer at her _father_.

"Mr. Hamlin would like to say goodbye." Mr. Fitz said as he turned to walk away in order to give them some privacy but the young Meta reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

He questioningly turned about but Freddy was too busy looking her father in the face.

 _God she hated him._

"Go fuck yourself you cowardly excuse for a human being." She told him and both men standing there sputtered harshly. "And just know if I ever see you again, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass like _my_ mother would have done if she knew what the hell you were doing to me right now."

Standing up she dragged the social worker across the room and shot _Mr. Hamlin_ a look.

"I hope you and your daughter have a good life together," She purred as her almond brown eyes narrowed menacingly. "I hope she despises your ass _just_ as much as I do."

And Freddy _thoroughly_ enjoyed the ever reddening look on her ex-father's face as she turned away and entered the tiny personal office and not even the soft-spoken but stern lecture about properly expressing herself that she got from Mr. Fitz was enough to wipe the smile off her face.

 _She hoped dear old Mr. Hamlin got fucked up by the Joker on his way out of town._

* * *

She was living at Bruce Wayne's orphanage and she wasn't really sure how to feel about it and so she didn't. Which couldn't be healthy but well, neither was half the things she did or would do so it didn't matter all that much in the end.

Freddy had moved in within a week of her adoption papers being finalized and she was doing alright so far.

Maybe.

Kinda.

Not so much.

Huffing out a shaky breath, the young Meta wished that she had her old life back because at least she wasn't alone then. Sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest as she watched the rain pour heavily outside, Freddy finally let herself cry.

 _It hurt not to be wanted - even if she didn't want them in return._

* * *

 **I finally update lol.**

 **I'm sorry it's so short but yeah. Freddy has a bit of a chip on her shoulder but she still has feelings.** **Next chapter will be a time skip to when she meets a young Jason Todd in her class!** **I can't wait to write their interactions lmao.**

 **Also her father is a dick.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. I Need Help N Thats Why I Havent Updated

hi lads, im cherryvvoid and lately ive been really absent from and i really need help.

Ive been kicked out of home, dropped out of college bc I cant afford it. My laptop broke. Me and my mom fought and she kicked me out so Im living in an apartment i used the last of my savings to get. I had to quit my job bc my old friends i stayed with when i got kicked out are stalking and harassing me so I cant go back (the girlfriend worked next door to the job I quit). i dont have wifi where im at yet and i only have my phone to write from since my laptop broke (which is another reason I haven't been able to write) and im really stressed out lol!

my dad isnt any help since he had his new child he always wanted so thats a dead end and I havent ever been close to anyone else sadly.

And I know its alot to ask of you guys especially when I haven't been updating but this is the only platform where I really have followers or anyone to listen. if any of you are kind enough to donate literally anything to this gofundme I made (this is a last ditch effort, been stressing for months guys) it would help me out so so sooo much!

 **Please no one say anything mean i beg you, im already not feeling great about myself so please be kind! you can unfollow me if youd like, I dont mind just please be nice!** (also i just picked a random goal number bc i didnt know we had to do that!)

 _ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE IN MY BIO. I REPEAT THE LINK TO HELP ME OUT IS IN MY BIO.**_

once again, please be kind!

ill try to drop the actual link below but if it doesnt work im really sorry lads!

www . gofundme . com. / ily-ladstysmalso-we-have-to-choose-a-goal

(((im also going to post this to all my stories, thank you for being so understanding)))


End file.
